Kyūketsuki
by FirePhoenix342
Summary: Upon returning to the Academy after a years absence, many can tell that Naruto is not the same boy he used to be. Smarter and stronger than before, how will his new character shake things up for Konoha? And will he be able to keep his secret from the ones he considers close? Just a preview of what will come Smart Naruto, eventual Naru/Hina. Summary will change with chapters I hope.
1. Prologue

Before anyone gets on be about not having written another chapter for Freedom, Pandora, death fox, or hyuuga, please think about all of those stories, on top of a constantly racing mind, a tech week for a theater production of Godspell where every day is a 10 hour day until the actual production days. I'm exhausted and putting this online at 1:20 in the morning, so I wouldn't call it an excuse, but there you have it. This was literally thought up because of my reading a story that had to do with vampires, on top of reading Naruto. Alright, so I love and hate Kishimoto. Naruto is an awesome story, but they kill too many key characters, and then some of them come back to life and others are just dead and THE FEELLLLSSSSS! Not stupid Naruto, I made him clever because this is fanfiction and I can! SO HAH! For those who don't know, because I don't normally write Naruto stories that correlate to canon, but I am a Sakura, Sasuke, and Civilian Council basher. I never liked Sakura because she is bitchy and not true to her own personality. And Sasuke is a moody teme who needs to find a new hair cut and can't seem to decide whether or not he is good bad or myeeehhhh. Okie, rant over now. Plus that has nothing to do with the prologue...which is this chapter...

Disclaimer: The only character I own from this one is Tanek. His name is Greek for immortality. SPOILERS!

* * *

Prologue

The cloaked man walked to the gate that was part of a large wall surrounding the Hidden Village of Konoha.

"State your name and business." The gate keeper called.

"My name and my business are my own, but I wish to speak with your Leader. I have a deal to discuss with him." The man called, keeping his voice neutral in order to calm the anger he was sensing from the keeper.

"Fine. I will send for an escort." The ninja in charge of the gate turned towards the town and noticed the small child called Naruto wandering by. He had blonde spiky hair, a goofy grin, and slightly intelligent blue eyes. There were whisker marks on both his cheeks and he was dressed in a simple white shirt with a swirl and black pants.

"Kid! Take him to the Hokage." He called. Naruto looked at him and smiled even wider.

"Can do! Why are you going to see the Old man?" The blonde child asked.

"I have a possible asset for him." Was all the response he got. Once at the office, Naruto greeted the Hokage informally, then left. Tanek seated himself in one of the chairs.

"I have heard from the gate that you wish to see me. They said you wished to not state your name?" The older man asked.

"I did not see the importance when I could tell you directly. I am Tanek, and I am here to train Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He stated simply, as if it were an average conversation.

"How do you know of his blood?" Hiruzen asked.

"I could smell a Namikaze anywhere. I made a promise to protect the child of Kushina and Minato should they perish after having a child." Tanek explained.

"I had assumed that his Godfather Jiraiya would be taking the role of caretaker. Then again, the Council has demanded that he be left on his own for the sake of the other villagers. They will not be happy to hear about this." The old man sighed.

"You Council has been allowed to grow far too strong in a shinobi village. The Civilian Council was created for the purpose of voting on matters of the civilian aspects of a shinobi village, such as the trade and shops. They should not be permitted to control the life of a future shinobi." Growled Tanek. The Hokage nodded in agreement.

"I have done what I felt was necessary. I wished to appease my Council while watch over Naruto at the same time. I have failed." He put his hand on his face.

"You have allowed the boy to be beat near to death, so that the members of your Council can sleep better at night, knowing that the demon brat may not make it through his own? Your methods of teaching need major improvements." Was the only comment that came from Tanek. It had its desired effect.

"I know, during Minato's time things were different. But I am old and unable to fulfill my duties." The old man sighed.

"This is why I wish to teach Naruto. He is young, and can be raised into a great shinobi." Tanek nodded in understanding.

"The training that I wish to put him through will make him stronger on more aspects than you can possibly fathom. He will be faster, stronger, smarter, there will be no equal to his senses. I do not intend to turn him into a weapon however, I will not take his emotions from him. Those are necessary. This will be good for him." He continued.

"Are you sure this will help him?" The old man asked the man who hid behind a hood. Tanek sighed and sat back in his chair.

"I have repeated myself over and over again. I do not feel I have to another time." His voice was dark sounding and cold.

"He will not be a shinobi like those you have raised. He will only be able to work in the dead of night. If you want him to work well at all. He will have endless power, unnatural strength, even by your standards. His senses will be unparalleled. He will be indestructible. An asset you will need." The man continued, obviously having rehearsed the words before.

"And you will teach him all you know? Protect him when he needs it? He is the villages scapegoat, so he needs much protection." The old man continued, obviously worried for the small boys sake.

"Of course." The words were meant to be reassuring, but the tone set off the intent.

"You will tell him of his lineage?" The older man asked.

"Yes. It is necessary for him to know who he is, and to have a solid home to live in. The estate they left behind will suffice for protection, and training." Was a simple answer.

"I will give you the core curriculum of the Academy so you can properly teach him what he needs to know in order to become a genin. I hope this works out." The old man sighed and began making copies of all of the scrolls that held information on the Elemental Nations, and the basic techniques.

"He will be unable to use the basic clone jutsu, so teach him this one. It is harder, but will be better for him." He explained, not looking at the other man. He missed the grin that was hidden inside the hood. White sharp fangs could be seen, and the smiled was malicious and cold.

"I will teach him well. Please have no concerns." The conversation between these two men continued late into the night as both were designing a new learning program for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto woke up with a start when he heard the sounds of another person in his small falling apart apartment. He quickly grabbed the kunai he had under his pillow and slowly made his way towards the door. Glancing through it without revealing himself, he noticed it was a man in a deep red, almost brown cloak, who had seated himself at the table.

"Boy, hiding from me is pointless, I can hear you. Come out here." The stranger called. Naruto slowly entered the room. It was about 1 in the morning, and for an 11 year old child, it was not the best time for him to be awake. Naruto recognized the man immediately as the person he escorted to the Hokage's office.

"Take a seat, I have a proposition for you." He stated. When Naruto didn't move from where he was, the man sighed.

"I have a deal to make. Got it? Now sit." The chair was moved by a kick from the man, and Naruto quickly did as he was asked.

"Alright. I am Tanek. I am to be your new teacher. But as a first order of business, I was instructed to give you this." The man sighed and handed a scroll to Naruto.

"Put a bit of blood on that seal and you can open it. Only you can open it." Naruto nodded and bit his thumb, causing blood to drip on the seal. It glowed faintly to show that it accepted the blood, then he opened it.

_Dear Naruto, _

_We regret to tell you in this way that we are sorry. It was not our intended way of breaking this news to you. We will start from the beginning of your story, and I'm sure old man Hokage can fill in the other details. I am Minato Namikaze, and I am your father. Before you flip out or anything like that, please listen. Your mother and I are fighting a battle soon that we fear we won't be able to win. You are our first and only child, and we have come to terms with not being able to raise you. Kushina was so happy that she was able to hold you in her arms in that way. We have left a list of people that you may turn to in your time of need. _

_Hiashi Hyuuga_

_Tanek_

_Jiraiya _

_Fugaku Uchiha _

_Tsunade Senju_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_Naruto, please understand, we did not wish for you to have the Kyuubi sealed into you. We realized soon after your birth that your mother could not handle it, and he was released. This letter is being written quickly before I leave to fight off the Kyuubi from the village. I am the Fourth Hokage, and must protect my people. You need to do the same my son. We love you, even if we have never met. We have loved you since we knew we were having you, and even though by now we are dead, we still love you. Be a good boy, learn your lessons, and one day, you two will become a great ninja. Inside this scroll I have sealed different jutsu's, your mothers chakra chains, fuinjustsu, my Hiraishin, and my Rasengan. You will not be able to learn these until much later in your life, if at all, but they are only available to you. Just remember, you are you Naruto, never forget that. We love you. _

_Minato and Kushina Namikaze_

Naruto could only put the papers farther away from him and cry over the table. Tanek sat near him, not knowing how to deal with the crying child near him.

"I will be strong, knowing that my parents died to save me and my village." He vowed, resealing the scroll and wiping the tears and snot from his face. His expression was one of determination and confidence.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now before I take you as my apprentice I need to make certain that you are suitable." Tanek reached over to Naruto's still bleeding hand and touched his finger to the blood. Placing his finger in his mouth Tanek's eyes widened, not that Naruto could see it. The blood was sweet, and the power he could taste was astonishing. Usually tasting blood only gave Tanek a sense of what the persons power could be. Naruto's blood held so much power that not only could he sense it, it was so concentrated he could taste it.

"What will eating my blood tell you?" Naruto asked him. While he was more clever than people played him off to be, he still couldn't wrap his mind around what that meant.

"It allows me to gauge your potential, and see of you would be a good apprentice. I know everything I need to now." With that, in one swift motion Naruto was seized by the front of his night shirt, a button up cotton long sleeved shirt that had small frog cartoon-like drawings on it, and the last thing he remembered was the feeling of his neck being torn apart.

* * *

Alrighty, prologue over, I'm going to bed, please don't be too mad about the other stories, I'm always slow to update, and I will do my best but this summer and start of my first year of College are going to be hell...soooo yeah. I'm going into Secondary English Education with a focus in Creative Writing. Then minoring in Spanish...on top of starting to video blog my life...I'm swamped for right now...I will get to them eventually. Alrighty, M out!


	2. He Returns?

Alrighty so here we are! I know I have a bunch of other things to work on, but I will get to them now that this chapter is over. This was bothering the hell out of me because I got a new laptop for graduation, and it didn't have word on it, so I had to write everything long hand, then retype it. Sooo if there are any mistakes I was trying my best to keep it clean. There will be references in this chapter that may or may not be correct, let me know if I am wrong and I will go back, correct them, then repost the chapter. I hope that I am not too far off. I'm glad I decided to type this on word first. I can't always gauge how long they are when I type a bit there then finish here. For once I have almost nothing to type here...that may be because I waited until the daytime to publish this time haha. I normally don't post in the day, I post at night, at about 2 in the morning average time. Well, it's not the longest thing I've ever done, but I'm happy with it, sooooo let me know what you think! Allons-y!

Disclaimer: I own Naruto's new looks, new form, new jutsus and styles, and Tanek. I don't own the original story but I own the new additions to it.

GERONIMO!

* * *

"Use your senses other than sight! I've been telling you that for months now!" Tanek shouted at the 12 year old boy who was balanced on a lily pad in the middle of a pond. Naruto calmly nodded. A rock sailed at him from one side, while a multitude of others continued from all directions. Naruto ducked and dodged and twisted away from them and as the last one came close, he caught it. How he was able to do this, in the darkest hours of the night, it was hard to tell.

"Tanek, why must I continue? We have completed all that was left for me. My fathers and mothers techniques are the only thing left." Naruto pulled the blind fold off of his face. His eyes were blue, but surrounding them was a ring of red the shade of blood. His eyes seemed dark, but shadows danced across his features. His hair was blonde with hinting red tips. He'd grown considerably, having changed his diet. Lean with tight muscles, he wore a black longer sleeved tight but breathable shirt, with a cross pendant around his neck, and black cargo pants with bandages around his shins and forearms. He had black boots on his feet and a black vest on over his shirt. The bandages on his arms covered the many complicated seals that he'd placed onto his skin, not long after learning fuinjutsu.

"Do you think you are ready?" Tanek asked, not leading his question in either way.

"I do. I wish to go back to the academy. I have the means to protect myself from the sun. I have sealed myself well, please?" Naruto asked confidently.

"Fine then. Do not harm anyone. You are still young." Tanek sighed. Naruto grinned and pointed canines flashed into the moonlight.

Hours later

Iruka was standing at the front of the classroom. Face turning red in anger. The class was roaring with life, as was the issue/ Two girls, a blonde and a pinkette were arguing over the favorite of the classroom. Just as their argument was resorting to name-calling, Mizuki charged into the room.

"He..the demon brat is back…" He said, shaking. Iruka paused for a moment. Naruto had dropped from the academy a year back, and no one had known why. Rumors spread like wildfire that he gave up on being a ninja, or that he was taken for training and ended up getting killed. Iruka didn't want to believe any of these. He ran from the room and nearly smacked into someone. The person was tall for their age, with blonde hair that had red in it. It was longer and there were two bangs that hung down over his face. Iruka had to do a double take.

"Naruto!" He grabbed the gaki into a hug. Naruto chuckled and hugged the man back. He'd changed clothes and now wore a black muscle shirt with cargo shorts, simple black cloth shoes, and his pendant was resting on his chest. The cross was layered with the top layer looking like vines, In the center was a red stone that connected to vein like pieces of the same stone. Complicated seals could be seen etched into the silver metal. Black wings flared out to either side and looked very similar to black wings. Resting across his eyes were a pair a sleek black rectangular sunglasses.

"You little gaki! Why did you drop out!" Iruka demanded.

"I got a better offer." Naruto shrugged. Iruka shook his head. A lot had changed with Naruto, even his voice. It had gotten deeper and was now smoother than before. Iruka smiled.

"Stay here, I will announce you." Naruto smiled back and stepped in front of the door.

"No. I will go." With a smirk he entered the room making no noise. Everyone missed his entrance but one person. Hinata saw him enter the room, but didn't recognize him at first. After a moment her face flushed a furious red and she muttered his name.

"N-Naruto…" The person in question smiled, having heard his name with his incredible hearing. He smirked then and looked at her. Her beauty was astonishing, even for a 12 year old girl. She kept her hair short, unlike the other girls in the class, because long hair was associated with the Sasuke worshippers. No one else had noticed him yet, so he walked to the front of the room. Sakura and Ino were arguing again, over who Sasuke liked better, Shikamaru was sleeping, Chouji was snacking on a bag of barbeque flavored chips, Kiba was playing with his small white puppy Akamaru, and it was impossible to tell what Shino was doing. Naruto smirked and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of most of the occupants of the room. The class looked at him in amazement. Not only had there been someone else to enter the room, but they did it silently, and with such control over their chakra that they couldn't have been detected.

"I am a new/old student. Treat me well." He spoke, bowing his head. While many were confused, wondering who this student could possibly be, most had figured it out. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow then sighed and placed his head back down on the desk muttering his trademark phrase. Sakura couldn't help but appreciate his new look, before going back to her royal bitchiness.

"Naruto-baka! Stop trying to be cooler than Sasuke!" She shouted then ran at him, trying to punch him. When she reached him, however, she hit his after image. He'd moved out of the way fast enough without chakra to creat an image. Naruto glared at her from the other side of the room. He'd ended up next to Hinata, and he smiled at her.

"It's been a while." He said, then moved back to the front of the room. Hinata was thankful, yet sad to see him move again. He was taller and more muscular than he had been before, and he wore clothes that showed just how strong he was.

"I'm not your punching bag anymore Sakura. I'm not the gaki I used to be." He spoke. The statement itself held no threats, but his tone was colder than ice. Sakura gulped slightly and sat back down. She was bested this time, but Naruto-baka would pay. Iruka walked back into the room with a sigh.  
"As you can see, Naruto has returned. We need to test his abilities to rank him." Mizuki nodded, as Iruka led the class outside. He would finally finish his job. Sent by Danzo, he was sent to take care of the demon brat for good. When the council learned that he was receiving special training, they demanded that Sasuke be given the same teacher. When Tanek and Sarutobi refused, Danxo created a network of people to shut the demon brat down for good. He would be rewarded for his efforts. The class followed Iruka and watched as Naruto prepared. The bandages on his arms were a stark white compared to his clothes, and as soon as he was ready, he began unwrapping them. The runes on his arms became visible, but only Iruka knew what they were. He gasped as he saw the complicated fuinjutsu seals. Fuinjutsu was a technique used by the now extinct Whirlpool village. Naruto glanced at his teacher and put his finger to his lips.

"O-ok, I need you to take as many kunai and shuriken as you can, and in ten seconds throw as many accurately as possible." Naruto was instructed. Sasuke smirked. He'd thrown 5 kunai accurately and 4 just off center, and 8 shuriken on target and 2 off center. No one had even come close to his score. Naruto waited for Iruka's signal, and in a blur of movement he disappeared, only to reappear a moment later.

"Alright…lets see here." Iruka walked over to the targets only to drop his clipboard. On the kunai target, 13 kunai stuck in perfect alignment with each other in the center. In the shuriken target, 20 sat just as aligned.

"I threw all of them." Naruto shrugged. The class was speechless. Not only had he beat Sasuke, but he had set a new record.

"Alright dobe, I demand to meet this instructor of yours. He had better help me to be strong enough to get revenge!" Sasuke demanded, getting into Naruto's face.

"Let me first say. Tanek would never train a child like you who was bent on revenge. And you would have to go through hell and back before he would even consider. I suggest that you get out of my face before I bite it off." Naruto snapped his teeth at the boy. Sasuke stepped back alarmed. He swore that the taller boy's eyes turned red and his teeth grew, but that's not possible.

"Next we will need to test your taijutsu." Iruka walked to a different area of the yard. Naruto followed unsealing a pair of swords that placed themselves on his back with the hilts above his shoulders.

"Iruka, I'm going to find Tenten, no one here uses swords." Mizuki left. (A/N: Anyone else notice that? Tenten is one of the only people who uses weapons.) Naruto smirked and stood in the shade under a tree. Hinata stood nearby, not hovering but thankful that she was able to be near her crush. Naruto noticed her nearby and using a small wind jutsu blew her over towards him. She stumbled back and almost fell when he caught her. She apologized but when he laughed, she lost it. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted. A small chuckle left his lips. He was going to have to work with her on her confidence. Setting her down on the ground propped up against the tree, he noticed that the sky was getting darker, almost as if for a storm, so he took his sunglasses off. Being a kyuketsuki, Naruto had abilities that, while similar to chakra, did not require chakra. He could control the elements, wind water fire air, and even shadows and create illusions. These were all sealed away as with his actual form with the cross pendant on his neck. While he had them, he promised himself that he would only use them when it was absolutely necessary. He couldn't go out in the daytime without the pendant, but the pendant sealed most of his power. He wasn't perfect. Granted there were more up's than downs about not being human anymore, he still was living in a human ruled society. When the pendant is removed, his real form is revealed. It was almost like having two different Naruto's by body, but the same mind. Snapped from his thoughts by the incoming chakra signatures, Mizuki's and what can be assumed to be Tenten's, Naruto stepped from the shade. The girl was dressed in traditional Chinese battle clothing, and had brown hair that was tied back into two buns on her head. A huge scroll was placed on her back.

"So this is the boy you want me to fight? Looks strong." She winked at him. Naruto chuckled and drew his swords.

"I learned some of my lineage. On my mothers side, most if not all the ninja were skilled in kenjutsu. I studied and created my own style. Nagaiai Wasurete Kitsune no Chi.*" Naruto took his stance then. The swords he was using weren't katanas. They were oddly shaped for a ninja, straight backed they had a large quarter crescent shape for the main part of the blade that met with a much smaller crescent that met the bigger one in a point. The blades themselves were a blood red, with no hil guard and the hilt was covered with black wrapping which was tied at the bottom with the tails fluttering. His stance was simple but effective, one sword was in an arc above his head, while the other was pointed straight at the opponents chest.

"So eager. I like a man who is ready for anything." Tenten smirked, removing the scroll.

"I can't afford to slack in front of my sempai." Naruto responded without missing a beat.

"Opponents ready?" Iruka asked. Tenten focused on her scroll, while Naruto made eye contact with Iruka. The sun was hidden behind a thick layer of clouds.

"Begin!" Iruka called. Tenten made the first move, unsealing a naginata from her scroll, and charging straight at him. He side stepped and blocked her swipe only for her to bring the tail end of her staff to his cheek. The hit connected, but almost no damage was done to Naruto. The end of her staff splintered and bits of the wood flew off. A red mark had formed on Naruto's face, the only evidence that he'd been hit. Tenten cursed and blocked a strick from Naruto, who figured a broken weapon was still useful. To his kind, wood was deadly. The hit he took caused surface damage, but no underlying issues. He just hoped she wouldn't try and stab him with it. His hopes were answered when she threw the staff to the side and unsealed a pair of katanas. The fight continued as before, and from the outside they looked evenly matched. To a trained eye, however, Naruto was holding back. Tenten noticed this as well. He always dodged close but skillfully, and his hits weren't overpowering, but just strong enough to let her know that he was pulling his punches hard.

"Time!" Iruka called, Both combatants jumped apart. Naruto sheathed his swords and sealed them once again, while Tenten did the same.

"Thank you!" Naruto bowed. Tenten giggled then left, going back to whatever she had been doing before.

"Good job! If I didn't know better you weren't fighting with all you have." Mizuki clapped the boy on the back. The hardness of the muscles he felt under the shirt was crazy, and threw the instructor for a loop. What kind of hellish training did this kid do?

"I was sensei." Naruto smiled back, putting the sunglasses back on. Iruka looked between the two people before stepping foreward.

"There is one last test. Basic ninjutsu." Iruka smiled, Naruto had far exceeded his expectations and had gotten far stronger.

"I am unable to perform a basic clone jutsu, so I was taught this. Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto muttered, creating the proper hand signs. 3 other Naruto's popped up around the original.

"How many are you able to create?" Iruka asked. Mizuki swore his target just made it harder to kill him. Naruto considered the question then smiled.

"Somewhere around 150 if I were trying a bit. I can make a lot." Sakura by this point was furious. Naruto had shown her Sasuke up multiple times without trying, and even refused to share his teacher! Trying to be sneaky she pulled a kunai from her pack and threw it at the back of his head. Naruto mad a few subtle hand signs and substituted himself with Sakura. The girl was forced to deflect her own weapon as Naruto glared.

"Substitution jutsu, impressive. Do you know any others?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded and thought for a moment.

"I have a two new styles that I created. One is blood style, which is a form of manipulation and creation, like a shadow clone I can create blood clones, it uses a new hand sign I call the bat sign. Also I created Storm style, which is a combination of lighting and wind. This is one of my manipulation techniques for blood style." Naruto started to explain. He made a shadow clone like normal, then walked over to Sasuke, and grabbed the other boys shoulder. Sasuke could feel a slight jab of a needle, then the taller boy walked away, and drew a seal on the clone using Sasukes blood, and performed the proper hand signs. The clone then transformed into a clone of Sasuke.

"So what dobe, it looks like me." Sasuke smirked.

"What a dobe." The clone commented in the same tone. Both Sasuke's looked at each other before Iruka started laughing.

"Looks like he made another you!" Both clones glared at the instructor before the real Sasuke walked away in annoyance. Naruto, during this time had done the hand signs for his storm jutsu, and was now ready to invoke the last sign.

"Storm style, Lightning Wolf Strike!" He completed it. The storm that had been hovering above had then gathered over the clone, and was building up ominously. Then a single powerful lightning strike hit the ground, and took the form of a huge wolf.

"Whoa! That's badass!" Kiba commented, both he and Akamaru star-struck by the jutsu. The wolf turned to the Sasuke clone and growled menacingly. The clone activated it's sharingan, getting a gasp from the real one, and prepared to defend itself. The wolf spared no time in lunging at "Sasuke", and went straight for the neck. The clone dodged as best as he could, attempting to strike the wolf as it came near to him, but the teeth of the lighting jutsu clamped onto his shoulder, and over a thousand volts were put into its body. The smell of burning flesh perforated the area, and the clone disappeared in a small poof. No one could react. Iruka was astounded, the new style not only was strong, but a great assassination technique. Mizuki was in full crisis mode. He now had to try and kill a strong, chuunin level kid, while he himself couldn't compare. The only outward reaction, was from Sasuke himself.

"How is it, that a clone of me can use my sharigan but I can't?!" He yelled once again getting into Naruto's face.

"Your blood holds the essence of your precious doujutsu. I used the blood to make the clone, and because it was in your blood, he could use it. You yourself still have the block on the sharingan. Because it was a clone of you made by me, and not you, he had the unlocked doujustu." Naruto explained.

"I demand to…"

"You will not continue to make demands of me. I am not able to, nor willing to, teach a student. Get stronger on your own." Naruto growled. He knew his eyes had turned red. While before it was involuntary, he phased them in this time to get to his point.

"I said it was a style, but the Storm Style, is more like summons. There is the wolf, which you saw, and I am currently working on a hawk, a shark, a fox, and lion." Naruto commented. Mizuki could only bit his lip in panic. This kid was a freaking genius if this is how strong he is at 12! He almost wanted to give in to Danzo, when he came up with a plan. The school bell rang, it being later in the afternoon by that point, so Naruto was about to offer to walk Hinata home, but she made a beeline for her families estate. Naruto shrugged, getting the idea, and headed back to his home. A single story mansion with a training dojo in the basement, and a private spring in the back.

"Naruto." Tanek greeted from the front door. The gate used blood to open, so after modifying the seal slightly, Tanek was able to come and go as he pleased.

"Master." Naruto nodded in return. The home was simple and easy to defend, a feature that Naruto appreciated. He was on his way into the kitchen for a blood pack when Tanek snagged the pendant off of his neck. A pained hiss escaped from his mouth as he felt his body force itself into his real form. The bones around his body cracked as they elongated to his natural height, his skin grew even more pale, and the whisker marks on his cheeks faded away. The hair on his head grew until it was down to his waist, and turned blood red. His eyes changed to blood red with a slight amount of gold near the center slit pupil. Naruto's teeth grew and his upper and lower canines became longer, most noticeably the upper pair. His muscles grew more to accommodate his new size, and his nails grew into claws.

"The less time you spend in that form the better. Your power needs to be free." Tanek spat. Naruto regarded his master with ill-hid contempt.

"I wanted to blend in. Becoming a hermit, only emerging from this home in the dark of night is not how I wish to spend my days. I actually remember what it is like to be human." He growled back, and aura of power surrounding him.

"Normal humans don't feed on blood. I could sense your lust all day. It was very off putting." Tanek muttered.

"Fine, I will feed." Naruto grunted pushing past Tanek. The sun had set just enough to where Naruto's released form wasn't going to burst into flames. That was the issue. The sun was too pure of a light for his skin to take, and so if he were to go outside, it would burn immediately. The streets still had their fair amount of people, so Naruto took to the rooftops, using a speed that no human would be able to perceive. He loved to be unrestrained, but he couldn't possibly hope to be a ninja only in the dead of the night. The other issue was the prisoner that his seal kept at bay from his mind.

-Flashback-

Naruto suddenly clutched his head in pain, his reality crumbling away around him as he was brought forcefully to the depths of his mindscape.

"Finally, I get to talk to you, damn brat." A deep growling voice rumbled from behind the bars, and in the shadows. Naruto opened his red eyes and glared at the mass.

"I like your eyes brat. I assume you wish to know who is speaking?" The voice asked. Its tone was over confident with a hint of a pompous attitude behind it. It made Naruto want to rip the seal off of the gate so that he could kill the demon himself.

"No actually. I'm not as stupid as I've led others to believe. You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The nine tailed fox bijuu. Another thing about you is that you are a female." Naruto replied, still glaring at the demon, while rubbing his long untamed red hair lazily. There was an awkward pause and then the sounds of footsteps were heard. An almost naked femal with dull red hair past her ass, glowing evil red eyes, and nine tails appeared. She was clothed with red bandages across her petite chest and forming a short pair of shorts on bottom.

"You knew I was female? How?" She asked.

"You smell like a female. O'course there's some fox in there too, but it's female either way." He shrugged. "Now that we've been introduced, I'm going to make myself perfectly clear. I'm not letting you free. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. You can beg as much as you like, but you will get nowhere fast. I must get back to my training." And with that, Naruto shut his mind, closed her off, and went back to infusing seals into metal.

-Flashback End-

"Got a target in mind?" Kyuubi asked, doing her best to sound innocent. Naruto shut her out easily. In his unleashed form he could read minds, and was an expert. Closing his mind he opened his sense to the air. The sweetest scent filled his nose and instinctively he followed it. Hinata sat at her boudoir and brushed her short hair after a shower. Her young form was clothed in a simple sleeping kimono. Her eyes were closed and she hummed gently. A small tap on her window alerted her to a person. This person was wearing all black, and from what she could tell in the very dim light, he was handsome beyond belief. He was older than her too. She could see his red eyes widen in shock, and just like that he was gone. She looked around outside, before taking her seat once again.

"Strange…" She muttered, but then went back to preparing for bed. Naruto was in complete shock. Not only was her blood the most appealing smelling thing ever, but she looked stunning. He grit his teeth, shook his head and launched himself in the other direction, looking for a new target. He'd never had that issue before, but he also had never had to worry about going to this side of the village. He normally went into the civilian section, where there were low life criminals that no one would miss. Soon he'd locked onto another target, and was on his way. Tanek was impressed. Naruto kept his cool and even resisted urges that would give even an older kyuketsuki a run for their money. The target he'd chosen was an older male, drunk from the smell of him, attempting to get some action from a girl younger than Naruto. Naruto had no fear that this girl would recognize him, even his voice was different, so he placed himself between the target and his prey, and manipulated the shadows to create an illusion. The small girl, now identifiable as a Hyuuga, stepped back in shock.

"Your name?" Naruto asked, glancing at her. She blushed slightly but narrowed her pupil-less eyes.

"Isn't it more polite to give your name prior to asking for anothers?" The girl snapped back.

"I can gather who you are from your attitude. You are a Main Branch Hyuuga. You are also very young, and there is only one person as young in the Main Branch. Hanabi Hyuuga-sama." Naruto mock bowed his head.

"You know of me? You know of my family?" She asked, forgetting to get his name in return.

"My question to you is, who doesn't know?" He laughed. Turning away from her, he focused on his target, who was now panicking. Rather than allowing him to see the scene as it would have played out should he not have shown up, Naruto showed the man his worst fear.

"You may not want to watch this." Naruto warned. He heard a scoff from behind him, but ignored it.

"I can do as I please." She stuck her nose up. Naruto shrugged, having warned her. He opened his mouth then sunk his teeth into the man's neck. The warm liquid quickly filled his mouth, and soon everything else faded away for a moment. All Naruto could feel was satisfaction. He could eat regular food, sometimes indulging on a bowl of ramen, but mostly, he lived off of blood. The sweeter the better. Hanabi gasped, seeing what he meant. She'd never met a kyuketsuki before, but she'd always been told that they were demons who never spared anyone. She started to back away but Naruto had finished and was turning to her.

"If that is all, I take my leave. I'm not supposed to be here, though, nor are you." He commented at her. She flushed a furious red once more, and went to leave the alley, but realized she had no clue where she was. After a training session earlier that day, she decided to try and memorize the city on her own and, consequently, got lost.

"I will take you home." Naruto sighed and before Hanabi could register what that meant, Naruto had scooped her up into his arms, and was on his way back to her clans estate.

"Baka! What if you drop me?!" She cried clinging to him tightly. He laughed but didn't reply to her. Through his shirt, Hanabi could feel the tight hard muscles moving under his skin. His face was thinner and had all the proper angles. Even though his eyes were intimidating, they held no malice. The red was warm and the gold endearing. Hanabi shook her head and told herself to stop her thoughts. _He's a kyuketsuki! He isn't even human! _She muttered internally. Naruto chuckled to himself, having heard her thoughts.

"I wouldn't try to get onto the property, even at night…especially at night, we have even more guards now." Hanabi spoke, trying to cover the hitch in her voice.

"They won't notice me." Naruto spoke, continuing until she told him where her room was. She opened the window and entered.

"Thank you." She bowed politely.

"My pleasure, for the young miss." Naruto bowed back laughing.

"I never heard your name." She asked finally realizing.

"Call me…Alastor. It isn't my real name, but it will suffice." He spoke after a moment's thought. Hanabi nodded and Naruto left, needing to get back to his own estate. Tanek followed laughing and caught up to his student.

"Feeling a bit righteous tonight?" He asked. Naruto glanced at his cloaked instructor.

"She is the little sister of my friend, of course I'm going to save her." He sighed. Tanek had never revealed what he'd looked like, even to his student. The man kept his identity and his looks a secret. The sound of his voice was the only thing that Naruto knew. It was deep, deeper than his by far. It was a smooth and rich tone. Different than most of the men in Konoha.

"Fine, I can deal with that. But don't turn into some masked vigilante. I won't have any of that shit." Tanek muttered, but Naruto could hear him. Both men re-entered the estate, not bothering to use the gate, and settled back into the house. Naruto went straight to the bath. Using it's heat, he could retain an internal heat for about a day without too much suspicion. He could already tell that tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

* * *

HEYYYY THANKS FOR READING! This chapter proved difficult for me. I wanted him to come across as very strong, but trust me, he isn't all powerful. I have a lot of plans for this one, and the fact that it is by canon actually helps me a lot...I have an outline already written for me. I will let you know now, this will not always be canon. Also, Tanek at some point will be revealed. There are so many things I can do here, and I'm hoping to get most of them into the story. I'm hoping this will end up longer. The name I gave him means Man's Defender in greek, while Tanek means immortal. I want to let you know that a lot of things will be changing for this. I kept the canon ideas and twisted them completely. I also gave Naruto two new styles. Blood style is a style that can use the blood of the target, or the user, to manipulate others or create clones of Naruto himself, similar to the shadow clones of Konoha. Storm style is a combination of both lighting and wind, which causes a storm to appear and a lighting summon. It is less of a jutsu and more of a summoning contract. While I realize that there are probably things similar in the manga, although I've read most of it (the computer I was reading it on stopped working so I had to stop and ended up forgetting to finish) I am giving these to Naruto as Kekkei Genkai, and created them on my own, so I want to let you know I was not intending to copy in any way shape or form. Soooooo I hope you keep reading!

Gir240: Thank you! I hope I keep it interesting the whole way through the story, there will probably be some dry chapters, but I hope I can keep it moving well.


	3. Exposed

Heeyyyy! So for those of you who follow me because of Hyuuga Warrior, rest assured! this weekend I am pounding it out! Not rushing through, but working hard to get the last chapter out! For those of you who didn't know, I am in college. And have little to no time to do anything anymore. I have homework, I have everything under the fucking sun. On top of that I was supposed to do a Color Run tonight...and I just kinda said fuck that...and went back to my dorm room...So this chapter is a little random and sporadic. Meaning that there is a plot line, its just very fuzzy...and not completely straight. But! I'm hoping it makes sense for a good portion of it! I was slightly not focused while writing it...have a lot of stuff I have to do for college as far as homework goes...not really homework anymore is it? Dorm work? Room work? Work? Slightly overly exaggerated pieces of paper that tell my professors how much I was (not) looking forward to their class and what I expect to get out of it? Rant over I promise. I just want you to know...stay in school, for my possibly younger readers...stay in school, don't do anything stupid...learn, improve and get on with your lives. Now. This still has some Sakura bashing, she is still a stuck up bitch. Sasuke will be bashed for forever onward. I know that some may think that Naruto's unsealed form is way too different from his sealed form, there will be an explanation eventually on why I did that. For now...just because I can...so MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Evil overloard aside, I just wanted to say, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Naruto: There are a lot of changes...not sure I like them...

Fire: The fuck are you talking about? You have no say, and you will learn to deal.

Naruto: Not that I have to like that.

Fire: I created you. I can destroy you.

Naruto: No Kishimoto created me...you just bastardized it.

Fire:...Fuck you!

Disclaimer: **As he said, I don't own him or any other character from The original series. I own new personalities and Tanek...and this particular story line. ONWARD!**

* * *

Naruto's re-entry into the academy did not bode well with the Konoha civilian council, they knew that should he pass his genin exam and go up in rank, they could no longer refuse him service. And the fact that he suddenly had money to burn, they didn't want to lose potential pay just because they refused him. He also raised points about the training routine that even the academy teachers did not have responses to.

"Why are we not training harder? It would seem to me that many if not most of us will be killed within a year after graduating from the academy and beginning our genin training. Why aren't we taught elemental jutsus? Or even battle strategy. Don't misunderstand, the basics are important and you never know when you will need them, but I'm not going to be able to defeat anyone if all I'm taught is the history of Konoha." Naruto asked once. At first Iruka agreed with him. He'd seen a lot of his former students die because they were ill-prepared for the world outside of the academy, but then he grew frustrated.

"Naruto, we teach what we feel will prepare you for the world, not just defeating enemies. Not everything is about fighting." He would counter, but Naruto would always find a way to have another argument. The academy was never the same since the blonde gaki came back. He was at the top of the test scores, just below Shikamaru, who had to start trying, just to stay as the top. Sakura had had many attempts to make Naruto "Stop acting like her Sasuke" but every effort fell short of actually doing anything. Naruto was also, always sitting next to Hinata. The shy girl was surprised when the new Naruto, still showed interest in her. He would talk to her, ask her how she was. He was considerate of her feelings, and she found that if she would faint in the middle of a lesson, he would take double the notes just so that she wouldn't miss anything. Hinata wanted to have the courage to ask him to help her train, she knew that if she trained with him, not only would she become stronger, but she could get closer to him as well, and they could spend more time together. All it would take was a simple question, that's it. She would push herself to the point of frustration to work up the courage. She hated being as shy as she was, and as a child she was more outgoing. That was the issue, she was outgoing with her kindness, and while that hurt her in the long run, as she was bullied and beaten, she never lost the kindness. What Naruto may not remember, she remembered vividly.

-Flashback-

"Hey little weakling! Why don't you fight back! You're a Hyuuga aren't you?!" Some of the older boys would taunt, pulling her hair and throwing rocks at her.

"I-I c-c-can't! I can't!" She would cry in response, holding her head tucked into her body, balled up on the ground to receive the least amount of damage possible. Her bodyguard stood not far away, instructed not to help her by the council of elders. They were to make sure that she was never killed, but if she were to be injured that was ok.

"HEY! Leave her alone! That's not nice!" A young boys voice called and charged at the boys. They soon turned their attention from her to the boy who had come running over. They threw rocks at him, and beat him to the ground, but he would continue to stand and would fight back, even though he was obviously not as strong. His small hands balled into fists, and he threw them as well as he could, which, judging from his size, for a 6 years old were not badly placed. The older boys stepped back away from him, not wanting to actually get hurt. They then noticed the Hyuuga Guard emerge from where he was staying hidden, but they didn't know that. They thought he was coming to stop them. The boys fled, running as fast as they could. None of them bothered to look back to see if he was following. Naruto turned and put his hand out to help the beaten girl to her feet.

"Don't you dare touch her you demon!" The guard snapped, backhanding he child away from his ward.

"H-H-Heita-san! N-N-N-Naruto-san w-was trying to s-s-save me!" She cried out trying to stop her guard.

"Hinata-sama, you are not to associate with this boy." The man glared at her and grabbed her by the arm, escorting her home. She turned as he pulled, watching as the boy who saved her stood up and walked away, his head hanging low.

-Flashback end-

Naruto was now the driving force of motivation. Everyone in class wanted to get stronger, like he did. The day's they spent in class, many people tried to beat him out for answering questions, but found that they could never raise their hands fast enough. He was the top of the class, having passed Sasuke up for rookie the day he returned.

"Naruto-baka! You will never be better than Sasuke! Why do you keep trying so hard! You should just stop and go back to whoever your 'trainer' was!" Sakura would bully everyday. Naruto had grown almost immune to it, but when she would drag other people he considered his friends into her petty insults, he would respond.

"Hinata will be tainted by being around you! You can't do anything right, and you will end up just making her fail with you." Sakura turned, a smug look on her face, as she thought she was being clever. Before Naruto could snap a response back at her, however, the small bluenette opened her mouth.

"S-Sakura-san. You s-shouldn't be so c-c-critical of N-N-Naruto-kun. He is s-s-stronger than you are, and than S-Sasuke-kun." She barely got out, loud enough to hear but nervous. Naruto smiled at her as she sat down next to him again, having stood up to address the pinkette.

"That was very brave of you Hinata-chan. You need to have more confidence in yourself. Come train with me sometime. I will help you improve on your skills." He said, slipping a piece of paper onto her desk. Written on the inside was his address, which he knew she would need because he moved from his dinky little apartment. While the council knew that he was given training, and that he had moved into the Namikaze estate to train, they did not know of his lineage, and that he was the son of the fourth Hokage. That was something that Naruto wanted to wait until he was a ninja of the village to announce. As a citizen he was under the civilian control, but as a ninja, the civilians couldn't touch him. At least chuunin, he thought would be a good age.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, his head on the desk arms dangling off the front. Kiba sat on his other side, keeping himself more occupied by feeding Akamaru. The ninjas-to-be were waiting in the classroom for their final exam of the Academy. They were all 13 and had made it through all of the lessons that the instructors thought they could teach. Iruka was proud and happy to see that they had all made it this far, but he was afraid for Naruto. He knew that the boy couldn't use his shadow clones as a way to pass the test, but he knew that somehow the boy would make it. He was known as the most unpredictable ninja after all.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called from the front of the room. The silent boy stood and after glaring at Naruto, exited. 10 minutes later the boy re-entered the room, holding a Konoha forehead protector in his hands. The fangirls all flocked around him, telling him he did a great job, and that they knew he would pass. Sakura sent another smug grin at Naruto, who just smiled sweetly back at her. The expression took her off guard. She wasn't prepared to see him smile at her, being used to a cold glare. Hinata couldn't help the snicker that escaped her lips when she saw Sakura caught off guard. Naruto turned to the shy girl a look of surprise and amusement on his face. He had been working with her after class, helping her train and helping her to get stronger and more confident. She had been improving. While originally she couldn't last all that long against him, her endurance could use work. After getting her into a routine, running, jogging, fast walking, repeat, for three laps around Konoha, she was getting a lot stronger. They spent most of their time together, either training, or working on a new taijustu pattern for her. The Juuken that she had been raised with wasn't suitable for her flexible body. It was a ridged style that couldn't keep up with her. Naruto poured over books, reading all different styles of Taijustu to help her integrate. Finally, he found the water style. It was a very flexible graceful style that allowed the user to use the natural flexibility in their body to bend around attacks, much like water, rather than block. Naruto introduced her slowly, integrating it into his own style to allow her to see, and feel how it should be used, and he slowly trained her. She was becoming more and more independent of him by the week. Some days she would start training on her own, early in the morning, and then meet up with him to continue, then go to class. She would make lunches for them both, not realizing that in the night he would have fed enough to not be tempted by her sweet blood.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Iruka smiled at her reassuringly.

"Good luck Hinata-chan. You will do great." Naruto put his hand on her back to show his support. Hinata took a deep breath and walked out the door. Naruto sat in his desk, hoping she would do fine. Shino pat him on the back, not saying anything but having sensed that he was worried. Hinata was strong, but she got nervous easily still. When the door opened and a blushing Hinata walked in, a Konoha band around her neck, Naruto knew he lit up. She walked over to him and he stood pulling her into a hug. For the first time in months, Hinata fainted. Naruto laughed and placed her in his seat. He knew that it would be his turn to go up soon, so he wanted to be ready.

"Naruto. Your up." Iruka called. Naruto walked out the door, and followed Iruka to a separate classroom that was not in use.

"Naruto, great. Let's start with a substitution." Naruto nodded and focused on the chair that sat alone at the end of the table. Using the proper hand-signs, he replaced himself with the chair.

"Good. Now a transformation." Iruka glanced at the paper in front of him, previously, Naruto had been lacking at this as well. Watching closely, Naruto performed the hand-signs, and a small poof of smoke surrounded him, and soon he was replaced with an almost carbon copy of Minato Namikaze. Iruka gasped slightly, realizing that it wasn't Minato at all, it was an older Naruto. Mizuki was cursing internally. He started to notice the similarities between the savior of Konoha and the orphaned demon child.

"Alright, last test, the Clone technique. You can't use your shadow clones here Naruto." Mizuki smiled. He knew that the boy couldn't use the regular technique and he wasn't permitted to use the shadow clones. This was his chance.

"Any clone other than the shadow clones right?" Naruto asked. This threw Mizuki off guard. He had other clone justus? What? Without saying anything, Naruto tapped into his kyuketsuki abilities and drew out the illusionary part. He focused on his own form, and created an illusion of himself next to him. It moved when he did, and did all that he did, just like the regular clone would. Mizuki was astounded. He not only was capable of creating a clone, but he did so without chalkra.

"Perfect! I'm proud to say, that you are now a genin of Konoha!" Iruka smiled and handed him the forehead protector. The written exam was easy, they took that this morning, had a break for lunch then went and had the practical exam. Mizuki couldn't do anything to him directly now, he was a genin. He would need to try something else. Luckily he had two day's before the genin met their instructors, he still had time to figure something out. Naruto excused himself and went back into the classroom, the new forehead protector tied securely around his arm. Hinata let out a quiet squeak and ran to hug him. He was surprised by her bold reaction, but happy to know that she was proud of him.

"It was probably some fluke that you passed. An idiot like you never would have made it on your own ability." Sakura commented from her spot next to Sasuke, who was staring off into space, completely oblivious to the girls surrounding him.

'Just when I thought she couldn't get more annoying.' Naruto sighed internally.

"Why don't you give it a rest? Sakura, you have little to no chakra. You don't train, you don't know how to control what chakra you do have, and you are one of the most annoying, selfish, bitchy, weak kunoichi, we have probably ever put through the Academy. You barely passed the exam, because you almost didn't have enough chakra to complete it. Have I said anything wrong? Next time you open your mouth, if it has anything to do with my 'lack of ability' why don't you just substitute yourself with me? Oh, that is if you have enough chakra. I believe I've made myself clear." Naruto stated, using a clear voice. His eyes were cold, and while he wasn't saying anything in an angry or frustrated way, Sakura knew he was pissed off.

"How can you say those things?! You were dead last?!" She ended up shouting back, not seeming to understand that he'd insulted her.

"Did I stutter?" Naruto responded standing to his full, sealed, height. Sakura shrank back, not wanting to be the subject of his anger any longer. Naruto had to leave the classroom then, in fear of his bloodlust taking control. His hunger for blood, while impractical, was directly related to how angry he got. That was why he tended to take a neutral stance on something unless he knew he could keep his temper from flaring. This was beyond his control however. He couldn't help but think that there must have been some mental block put onto that girl. She was put down so many times by him, and yet here she was, acting all high and mighty. Naruto knew that he had a lot of chakra, and because of that, his control was spotty sometimes. That was something that the tree climbing exorcise would help with, and walking on water. Both of which he could do, but sometimes needed to try a few times before he could successfully make it to the top of the tree. He'd taught the exercises to Hinata, who picked up on them easily. Her control, thanks to the Juuken which all Hyuuga are forced to learn, was flawless. Over the months previous, Naruto noticed himself growing closer to Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Shino and in some cases even Ino. The blonde was smarter than she led others on to believe. With her help, Naruto had convinced Chouji to try eating healthier, and to work on building muscles. Most of the techniques of the Akimichi clan could be used while still keeping a healthy diet. Using natural sugars, and energy from healthy foods, they could be even stronger. It was obvious that the previously "big boned" ninja had a crush on the blonde beauty, but neither of them wanted to admit it. Naruto got both of them to fess up on liking one another, Ino because she was attracted to strong men (hence why she stuck to Sasuke's side like a thorn) and Chouji because Ino was always nice to him, even though he was used to being bullied. Ino had grown stronger as well, no longer being tied down by the magnet that was Sasuke. She had taken to training, and was now healthier as well, because she wasn't so focused on looking thin for someone. As the new graduates were leaving the academy, the proud parents ran through searching for their own children, looking to find if they had passed. Naruto walked proudly on his own, not expecting to find Tanek under the tree, leaning against it.

"You actually came." Naruto noted, a bit of surprise surfacing in his voice.

"I promised your parents that I would be with you through every step of your journey, even if it means I have to come to a measly graduation that you and I both knew you would pass. Maybe not as the idiot I found you as a two years ago, but still you grew didn't you." Tanek shrugged.

"You had such faith in me." Naruto said sarcastically, remembering all of the times that Tanek would walk away in frustration before returning, a few minutes later, with a few red marks on his face where he obviously slapped himself. Naruto smiled then, not a guarded smile, not a hidden smile, but a full, fang and all, smile. This reminded Tanek of Minato. Not the fangs, but how he looked. If he didn't have to seal himself, and if this was how he actually looked, he would grow up to be a handsome rival to his father. He had a lot of his mother in him as well, however. She had a rounder face than Minato, and that translated over to Naruto slightly, even though a good portion of the training that Tanek put the boy through took a lot of the excess flab off of him.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted from across the schoolyard. Hearing her speak that loudly helped him to know that his confidence training had helped. While it was obvious she still had a long way to go, she was making a lot of progress.

"W-w-w-will you c-c-c-come train w-w-with m-me?" She managed to get out barely. Naruto smiled and pat her head affectionately.

"Of course I will. Tanek, I will see you later tonight." Naruto called, not needing to be overly loud. A slight nod came from the hooded figure, and he disappeared from sight.

"A-after all the times I've been to your house…I-I haven't seen him till now. T-that's the man that trained you." She spoke, slightly distracted from her stutter. Hinata had started to grow her hair out as well, it was long enough to frame her face perfectly, and she kept her fringe from falling into her face. Her lavender eyes stared at the tree thoughtfully, and Naruto was half tempted to read her mind, but he told himself he would only use that on enemy ninja, and anyone he could feel harmful intent from.

"Lets get a head start before anyone else gets the same idea." He began leading her towards the gate outside the Academy grounds, but was interrupted by Kiba, who in turn was dragging a chain of reluctant young ninja behind him.

"We'd like to join you in your training." Kiba beamed a smile at him. Behind him was Shikamaru, who had dragged Shino, who had persuaded Chouji and Ino to join in as well. Naruto sighed and gave Hinata an apologetic glance, but she returned it with a small giggle.

"I don't mind training in groups." She said through the small giggles. Naruto chuckled silently and gestured for the mostly reluctant group to follow him. He led the group through the trees to a training spot that was mostly unoccupied. It was mostly forest and was thick. In some places light couldn't penetrate the heavy leaves. Not many teams had ever gone there to train, so Naruto figured there wouldn't be anyone there to bother his group. They started the usual way, jogging a few laps around Konoha. Naruto and Hinata took the lead and behind them lagged Kiba and the rest of the group. Naruto was talking to Hinata, when he detected another person from outside of their group. He expanded his range of view, releasing a small amount of his kyuketsuki eyes, and began looking for a pulse. Being a predator that fed on blood, his eyes were adapted to seeking out a blood signature, and from there he could find a persons exact location. Seeing a glint of steel, Naruto grabbed Hinata's collar, and threw her back to where he knew Kiba was about to be. The boy in question caught the confused girl and was about to call Naruto out on throwing his friends, but he saw that the other boy was fighting off an unknown opponent. Naruto blocked a punch, and countered with a hard round house kick, which sent his opponent through a tree. A groan came from the man, but he stood up.

"You have had your ribs broken, and a possible punctured lung. I do not suggest continuing." Naruto spoke, his voice ice cold.

"I," the man gasped in pain, "I have to retrieve the Byakugan for my Kage! He demands to have it!" The man yelled, obviously in even more pain than before.

"I will not allow you to hurt Hinata-chan, no matter who sent you." Naruto ground out, feeling his fangs elongate in anger.

"Kiba, take Hinata and run, defend her with whatever you got, take her to her family compound." He told the group. The sudden change in attitude suddenly snapped everyone out of their exhaustion, and they helped Hinata away from where the danger was.

"Even if you stop me, there are others going after the little Hyuuga." The man groaned. Naruto glanced around him, taking note of the sun's position in the sky. If he can manage to stall this man for another few minutes, even if they get Hanabi, he could transform and save her.

"Who sent you? What village?" He demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" The man spat at Naruto, a glob of blood.

"Because you are going to die anyway, and why shouldn't you be known for having tried to take the Byakugan for your village?" Naruto played him. He knew that the man would want to be known for his effort, most people would.

"The greatest village! Kumo!" As soon as Naruto heard the village, he knew that this had happened before.

"You've been very helpful to me. Now your use has run out." Naruto unwrapped his arms, and unsealed his swords.

"No! You have to save me! If I don't get the eyes I will be killed!" The man pleaded.

"You will be killed either way." Naruto stated, and stabbed the man in the heart. It was such a waste of blood, but he didn't have time to spare. With his arms unwrapped, and his swords out, he took a deep breath, and grabbed the pendant from its chain. His body began shifting right away, his hair changing its color and grew longer. The whisker marks faded from their place on his cheeks. The fangs in his mouth grew until they were full length, and his eyes shifted to their red. The bones all over his body creaked and cracked as they adjusted themselves. Finally it was over and Naruto could move once more. With a burst of energy, he went charging into Konoha, not caring who he went past or anything to reach the compound. Once there he noticed it was in a state of complete disarray. People were running around all over, yelled out for Hanabi and Hinata. Both girls were taken it would seem. Naruto cursed. He should have known that some genin would never be any match for the jounin they sent after the Hyuuga girls. They were skilled, no doubt about that, but they were just graduated children. Knowing he could find them long before the ninja could, Naruto started on his way out of the village. Moving as fast as he could, he tracked the smell of both of the girl's blood signatures. They had similarly sweet blood, indicating their relationship. Soon he'd caught up to the group. They were running along the tree branches, both girls tied and carried on the backs of some of the larger looking men. On their arms were badges that indicated a hidden group among the ANBU for their village. Using a bit of chakra, Naruto applied it to his vocal cords, raising their volume. He added a bit of KI behind it as well.

"YOU LET THOSE GIRLS GO." His voice resounded through the forest. As he spoke, Naruto used his speed to grab on of the men, and held him by his throat in front of the others in the group.

"Wh-Who are you?! You can't be a Jounin, we made sure they were all on a mission before we grabbed the children. You can't be older than 14!" One of the men yelled back.

"I am not a ninja of this village. Nor any village for that. I work on my own. However, when you attack my friends, I can't overlook it." Naruto glared, crushing the captured man's throat. The man who he'd killed was taller than he was, so holding him off of his feet allowed the other men to see that they weren't dealing with a weakling. Naruto grinned for them all to see. Showing his fangs made the whole enemy team pale.

"You…you aren't human." Another man stated.

"Very good." Naruto sneered. Using his speed, he ran through his storm jutsu handsigns and created the Lighting Wolf. This wolf ransacked the men, tearing them apart. Naruto used the moment of distraction to grab the kidnapped girls, and untie them. Both looked at him in surprise.

"Alastor-san…why are you here?" Hanabi asked confused. Her eyes were red and puffy from where she had been crying. Hinata looked up at him. A brief moment of recognition flashed over her pupilless eyes.

"You…I've seen you before…you were outside my window a long time ago." She said, no stutter anywhere in her voice. This surprised Naruto. He knew that with some time she would lose it completely, but he never expected her to lose it here.

"I have heard much about you, Hinata-sama. I have heard that you were a shy person. You do not seem so shy to me, if you don't mind my speaking frank with you." Naruto spoke respectfully. He had to act differently than he would any other day, because he knew that there was a possibility for recognition if he spoke the same as he did in his sealed form.

"When someone shock's the hell out of you by putting your friends in critical condition, and then tying you up to kidnap your little sister, there isn't a lot of room for shyness is there." She almost snapped back. Naruto smirked a slight bit. This was a new side. He figured that over time she would develop a slightly different personality, he'd been slipping slight amounts of sass into his statements, hoping she could pick up on them and use them later on. He hoped it wouldn't have been that fast, but it seemed to have been sped up with the shock.

"Well, I will be taking both of you ladies home." Naruto grabbed both of the girls, on in his arms and the other clung to his back. Hanabi was stuck on "Alastor's" back, while Hinata was cradled in his arms. Her blush was evident, even with the night giving them more cover. Hinata glanced at the man carrying her out of the corner of her eye. He was wearing a similar outfit to the one Naruto-kun had worn that day, but there were major differences between the two. Naruto had blonde hair, albeit it had red in it, it wasn't entirely red like this Alastor persons. Naruto also wasn't as tall or as built as this man was. Maybe they just had similar clothes. She couldn't help but admit that the man holding her was very attractive. And strong, if he could hold the two girls without any difficulty. She hadn't even noticed his speed until she looked around and realized she couldn't see the tree's go by in detail. She went to activate her Byakugan but was stopped by a hand over her eyes.

"Don't. You will only give yourself a headache." Alastor said. She took a good look into his mouth, and realized he wasn't human.

"You…you're…" She stammered. He nodded, not looking at her but knowing what she meant.

"I have no ill-intent for you or your sister. I did not save you for my own personal gain, I was capable, and that's what I chose to do. You can thank me if you wish, but I do not require recognition." Naruto spoke. He was glad Tanek taught him the formal way of speaking, or else he would have sounded very juvenile. Hinata could barely see the wall's of Konoha before they were launched over them. Soon the compound was under their feet.

"Hanabi-sama! Hinata-sama!" A servant yelled, running towards where the girls were put down.

"You there! What have you done to them?!" Another servant demanded.

"I have done nothing but a service to them and to you. I was in pursuit of the kidnappers myself, before they had taken these young ladies. I just happened to save them. Shouldn't you be more grateful to have your heiresses back? I would think you would be celebrating their safe return, rather than demanding that their rescuer answer a question that does not pertain to him." Naruto asked.

"I apologize for my servants attitudes. The whole estate has been on high alert after their capture." Hiashi apologized, bowing his head slightly.

"I understand their confusion. I couldn't help but wonder why a kidnapper would return his hostage? Was the captive useless? In that situation, many if not most of the victims would be killed." Naruto spoke his thoughts. The servant paled at not having realized that same point.

"I am disappointed that my eldest daughter was unable to defend herself. It would seem that she was taken easily, proving that she needs to train more, and that her training with the demon boy has thus far been useless." Hiashi spoke, reaching towards his oldest daughter, but she slapped his hand away.

"I have been shy, and in every session you have me spar with my little sister, hoping I will become as heartless as you. I can't be you, no matter how hard I try. I don't want to hurt Hanabi, she is my imouto! I can't possibly hurt her. Call me weak for having a big heart, but don't you dare insult Naruto! He has been nothing but good to me since he returned. He has been supportive, and helpful! Much more so than any of you have ever been. Thanks to him, I am finally understanding my Juuken! Thanks to him, I have started to create my own version of it, and a way to use it as a defense, as well as offense. How much of that was because of your help? NONE!" She yelled in her fathers face. Many people around them gasped. Hinata was always the soft spoken easy to influence girl that would never have made a good Clan Head. This was new to them.

"Alastor-san?" Hinata glanced at Naruto.

"Hmm?" He hummed in response, already knowing what she wanted from him.

"Take me out of here." She said, stepping closer to him. A small smirk formed on his face.

"My pleasure, Hinata." He picked her up, holding her in his arms, and jumped from the courtyard. Hanabi glanced after them, glad to finally see that her sister was standing up to their father. She knew that there was something wrong when they sparred. She could see that Hinata was holding back, but she could never understand why she allowed herself to be ridiculed like that. Naruto knew it was late, and there was no way he was going to leave her in the middle of nowhere alone.

"I'm going to take you somewhere safe. Alright? The man and boy I know there will take care of you, no problems." He spoke softly, showing his care to the girl who was crying in his arms. While she gained a world of confidence in a short amount of time, she was still the same girl as before. Naruto took her to the front gate of his estate, and sent Tanek a message so that he would know the poor girl was there. He then said his goodbyes, and jumped to the other side of the estate where the hot spring was, took his clothes off fast, and put the pendant on as fast as possible, which was under a minute. Then he rushed inside to put different clothes on, only finding a white tank and black cargo pants. He threw those on and sprinted to the door, where Tanek was talking with Hinata. He slowed himself down when he saw her, so she wouldn't see his speed, and called her name. She looked up at him and smiled, then blushed seeing his well-toned body.

"Hinata-chan, how did you get home? Did they get you safe? You aren't hurt are you? I fought off one of them, and by the time I got back they'd already captured both you and your sister. I would have followed but Tanek said he sent someone more capable to get you." He explained, putting up a complete charade for her.

"Yeah, your friend Alastor saved Hanabi and I. I flipped a shit at my dad when I got home, and had him bring me here. Did I interrupt a bath?" She asked, one of her eyebrows raised seeing his hair wet.

"What happened Hinata-chan? You've changed so much over the course of an hour…The shock was too much wasn't it? You weren't ready to suddenly be taken like that. Oh god what about the others…" Naruto asked, remembering that they were hurt in the process. He grabbed a pouch for kunai, and without bothering to cover all of the runes on his arms, he started running towards the hospital. As soon as he charged through the doors, nurses swarmed him telling him he wasn't allowed to enter because they didn't cater to his kind. When Hinata ran in after him however they informed her of what rooms the injured genin were in. With a sigh Naruto placed an illusion over the estranged nurses and followed Hinata. The first they saw was Kiba. He was laying in a hospital bed, bandages covering his arms, and a few small plasters on his face and neck. Akamaru was in a small cushion next to the bed, being tended to by someone who looked like Kiba.

"Hey man. Good job getting her back, we tried our hardest to protect her…but they were too strong." Kiba sighed, looking at his partner.

"You did fine. I wasn't strong enough to fight back either. But not anymore. I won't coast through training any longer." Hinata reassured him. He nodded at her. They then visited the others, to find they were all in similar conditions. All slightly injured but they were all looking to be released the next day. Naruto nodded and left with Hinata behind him, and he subtly removed the illusion. Just as they were making their way back to Naruto's estate however, a flash of a person went by, and both Naruto and Hinata looked at each other in confusion.

"Did you just…"

"Yeah…yeah I did."

"Was it…?"

"Nope. I didn't make any shadow clones, and nor would they be running around with the forbidden scroll…you go back, I will fix this." Naruto sighed jumping onto the rooftops and following the person closely, hiding any traces of chakra. He then transformed himself into Iruka, and sent a shadow clone to the Hokage.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing with that scroll! It's forbidden, how did you get it?!" He demanded.

"Oh hey Iruka-sensei! I just thought I would use the scroll to find other cool techniques to learn, then bring them to Danzou-sama!" The fake Naruto smiled cheekily.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that Mizuki-teme." Naruto allowed himself to transform back, and felt his fangs grow in anger again. This was a weird night for him.

"Naruto! Perfect just the boy I wanted to see, now I need you to hold this for me!" Mizuki smiled and attempted to hand the scroll over to the boy. Naruto wouldn't take it however, so Mizuki created three shadow clones and prepared to attack him.

"I was tasked with killing you. But you went on that stupid training trip and got stronger, so I had to be more careful about how to kill you. Now I know exactly how. I can frame you for stealing the scroll, if I can just distract you long enough." He smirked, taking a large throwing star off of his back, and each of the clones threw a star at Naruto. Naruto dodged the first three, and the last one he grabbed in his hand and crushed the steel.

"Any other brilliant ideas baka?" He taunted, dropping the ruined weapon on the ground. Mizuki gaped at him, and looked between the star and his hand.

"The Hokage, and the rest of the jounin ninja's of this village and ANBU are already on their way here. You are starting to run out of ideas." Naruto smiled.

"So why is Orochimaru after our village? Revenge? Hostile takeover? What's his deal?" He asked casually.

"How did you know about that?!" Mizuki demanded.

"The Yamanaka aren't the only ninja who can read minds." Naruto smirked. Mizuki grit his teeth and glared at him.

"Why do you stand up for this village? Everyone here hates you! Any you want to know why?" He ground out.

"Oh please tell me. I would love to hear this." Naruto sighed sarcastically. He then picked up on multiple chakra signatures, all of which were Konoha ninja.

"Because you are a demon! Kyuubi was sealed in you 13 years ago and now you are the spawn of that evil creature!" Mizuki grinned evily, obviously thinking that information was a shock to Naruto.

"You know, that's a funny thought. Because last time Kyuubi and I had a conversation, she was cooperating and even worked on my training." That was the truth. She was getting fed up with being ignored, and while she was bored when she attacked Konoha, she wasn't normally such an evil creature, so much as a creature who was very old and very easily bored. And she bore some resentment towards Konoha and the Uchiha clan, although she'd never gone into it with Naruto.

"She isn't the only creature around here that is evil." Naruto smirked, figuring that while he had time, the group that was on their way had just left the tower, he would fuck with the teme in front of him. Naruto grabbed the pendent around his neck, and after pumping a little bit of chakra into it, he stopped some of the sealant flow through the runes. This caused some of the seal to weaken, and his true form was revealed. It wasn't his powers however, just his body.

"You…you are a demon!" Mizuki shouted, cowering on the ground. Naruto smiled at him, exposing his fangs for his enemy.

"Just a small one. A wee baby." He answered with a sigh.

**Ignorant bastard…**Kyuubi muttered to Naruto. It was the first thing she'd really said to him in months, since he normally shut her out unless she was helping him train.

**Honestly the stupidity of some of the men in this village astounds me. ME! I'm thousands of years old, and here I am, in astonishment over the idiot men of your village. **

"I know Kyuu. It is hard to believe that people could be so stupid." He glared at the mumbling man on the ground.

**Hey! Hey, let me talk to him! Pleeeaaassseeeee? It would be funnnnnnn! **She begged excitedly in his mind.

"Only for a bit. Then I take over." Naruto smiled and let her control his voice.

"**Kneel, you mewling quim! You stand before one of the greatest ninja of this time! A man that you would never be!" **She growled to him, enhancing her statement with KI.

"**You will not be allowed to continue any longer on the path you have trod! You're time. Is Up!" **She continued to laugh even long after Naruto had taken over again.

"You're right, that was fun." Naruto admitted. He corrected the flow of chakra through his pendant just before the Konoha force entered the clearing.

"Naruto, thank you for stopping this man from leaving the village. If he had given that scroll to Orochimaru, we would have been in serious trouble." Sarutobi smiled at his young friend. Naruto nodded, and was preparing to leave when he was stopped.

"I am going to make this a mission. Because you stopped a potential disaster for the village, and the mention of my former student's involvement in this matter, I am going to award this an S rank. I do not want you to tell anyone about it however. It is to remain a secret." Sarutobi informed him. Naruto nodded again and left, using the treetops to return home.

"What was that about?" Hinata asked, as he walked into the house. She was sitting at his kitchen table, wearing a tank top and her usual navy blue pants. Naruto looked her over and sat down near her.

"Someone was trying to frame me for something, and I stopped them, that's all." He answered with a smile.

"Works for me." She glanced at him, then back to her bowl of cereal.

"You have a lot of secrets surrounding you. I've noticed that. Another thing I noticed was the fact that you have blood packs in your fridge. All one blood type. Why is that? Last time I checked, now I could be wrong my father is a demon, we didn't have blood in my fridge." She said, joking about the demon part. Naruto wasn't offended. He knew what he was, and he was accepting. Demon was a derogatory term, but if used in the proper way, it doesn't mean all evil. It's a philosophical issue that has no real solution.

"That's my blood type. In case I ever need blood fast, I have it safe."

"I can understand that, but you don't have food for the most part. You have milk and cereal." She commented, holding the bowl up so he could see it's contents.  
"I eat out." Naruto shrugged. This part of Hinata was new. She was curious, and prying into his home.

"What does Tanek eat then?" She asked again, seemingly getting excited.

"Why does our diet interest you?" Naruto asked.

"Because you don't even have pots or pans or anything for cooking, which if I'm going to stay here I would need to do the cooking, and there are no stains anywhere to indicate that you've ever used the kitchen." Hinata observed. Naruto knew he was stuck at that moment. Her logic was solid, and he knew she wasn't going to back down.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But here I am telling you anyway. Tanek isn't human. He's a kyuketsuki." And I am one as well. Naruto thought the last part in his head.

"You're right, I don't really believe you." She nodded a heavily skeptical look on her face. Her confidence was admirable. She took leaps and bounds through the day.

"Alright, well, it's been a long day, and I need to relax. I'm going back to the hot spring." He muttered, standing up and removing his tank. This got a reaction out of Hinata. She blushed heavily, and stammered to herself. The blush is what got to Naruto however. He could smell her sweet blood, and it drove him insane. He could feel his arms almost reaching out to her, to grab her in his arms, and to bite down on her neck. A sharp jab of his fangs into his lower lip alerted him to his issue, and he rushed from the room. Hinata stared at the place where her crush last stood. Half naked and hot as hell, she knew she had to tell him her feelings. This was going to be hard though, her old shyness was resurfacing again. Wherever Naruto was involved it was a blur for her. She could never control how she felt towards him.

"Fuck it." She said, standing up to follow him.

"If I can't tell my crush that I like him, then I'm not fit to be a kunoichi." She glared at the door frame and exited the room with a humph.

* * *

So let me just say, I am still debating what I wan't to put down as a classification...like is this T? Or M? Or what...I can write either. But I also debated female harem with Naruto...but then again I'm NaruHina at heart, so I'm gonna stick with what I love. This was fun and long and tedious and obnoxious, and I needed to re-read it multiple times before I was satisfied...I'm done and here I am. Sooooo reactions on Hinata? I figured that the shock was too much for her, and the fact that there was nothing she could do because she was afraid and suddenly alone and powerless, and she just couldn't deal. Hanabi was very much the same. Again, there will be reasons for why Naruto looks as he does...we just haven't gotten there yet... Yup...review!

REVIEWER TIME!

winja: I realize that he is different, but it will be explained and things will change possibly in the future, depends on where my creativity runs off to...thank you for respecting my story, I'm glad you enjoyed it even remotely ;)

.3762: I'm glad you liked it! Here it is!


	4. Authors Note, don't worry nothing bad

Sooooo I wanted to let people know that this is probably where I change the rating from T to M...it won't be complete smut but at the same time it's not appropriate for those under 16 I would think. I have never written anything like that in my life either, so before people call me a perv or anything (I do not classify myself anything remotely on the same planet as Jiraiya) it is common knowledge that I am using. And logic. I wonder where this goes? Kinda thing...mostly the dur dur dur logic that if it was done wrong it makes you want to slap your face...nothing graffic...even I can't take that much...a;oisdgh o;aihg. Sorry haha random shutter. Please don't hate me, for the people who follow this story, it just seems to be leading somewhere and I don't really have the means to stop it. Its like a train that had its brakes broken...how the hell do you stop it without crashing? I don't really intend to crash...so full steam ahead?


End file.
